User blog:The Dark Knight-13/Meme
Aliza the Hedgehog: x Dusk x Aliza the Hedgehog (Duskiza) [ ] Aliza is asexual/aromantic. Anti Amanita the Dove: [ ] Anti Jet the Hawk x Anti Amanita (just made up this ship on the spot) x Anti Amanita is asexual/aromantic. Blossom the Cat: x Blossom is too young for a relationship. (How old is she?) [ ] Blossom is asexual/aromantic. Cogs the Cat x Ethan the Wolf x Cogs (Ethogs?) (Cothan?) [ ] Cogs is asexual/aromantic. Dawn the Fox x Dawn is asexual/aromantic. Eclipse the Cheshire Cat x Eclipse x Cleo (Clelipse?) (I don't know if this is a ship but I just added it for kicks) (=D) [ ] Eclipse is asexual/aromantic. Emi the Etherling [ ] Kato the Etherling x Emi [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Emi (wat) x Emi is asexual/aromantic. Faith the Dove x Jet the Hawk x Faith (Jetith) (=3) [ ] Storm the Albatross x Faith (Storith) [ ] Faith is asexual/aromantic. Frost Crystal [ ] Frost Crystal x Snow and Ice (Frosnice) (because what) x Frost Crystal is asexual/aromantic. Future Guardian Angel x Silver the Hedgehog x Future Guardian Angel. (Silvuture) (=3) [ ] Future Guardian Angel is asexual/aromantic. Gloria the Robot x Metal Sonic x Gloria (Metoria) [ ] Gloria is asexual/aromantic. Iris the Seedrian x Iris is too young for a relationship. [ ] Iris is asexual/aromantic. Joie the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog x Joie (because they have different Sonics as their father but wait that makes no sense explodes) (OH MER GURD) [ ] Joie is too young for a relationship. x Joie is asexual/aromantic. Kato the Etherling [ ] Kato x Glacier the Cat (Kacier) x Kato x Tekina the Dragon-Cat (Kekina) (IT MUST BE!) [ ] Kato x Emi the Etherling (Katemi) [ ] Kato is asexual/aromantic. Kinora the Wolf [ ] Sleet x Kinora (Sleetora) (I don't know who sleet is .-.) x Kinora is asexual/aromantic. Lake the Cat x Lake is asexual/aromantic. Lily-Anne the Echidna [ ] Lily is asexual/aromantic. Mary-Sue the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Sonue) [ ] Tails the Fox x Mary-Sue (Tailue) [ ] Silver the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Silvue) [ ] Scourge the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Scourgue) [ ] Dr. Eggman x Mary-Sue (Eggsue) x Toils the Fax Machine x Mary-Sue (Toilsue)(MY OTP!!) [ ] Mary-Sue is asexual/aromantic. Midnight the Fox x Mephile the Dark x Midnight (Mephnight) [ ] Midnight is asexual/aromantic. Naomi the Fox [ ] Tails the Fox x Naomi (Tailomi) (because idk) x Naomi is asexual/aromantic. Pitch the Seedrian [ ] Shadow the Hedgehog x Pitch (Shaditch) (because idk) x Pitch is asexual/aromantic. Punky the Cat [ ] Punky x Party Hat (Punkat) (because idk) x Punky is asexual/aromantic. Samantha the Dragon-Cat [ ] Tails the Fox x Samantha (Tailantha) [ ] Jet the Hawk x Samantha (Jetantha) [ ] Scourge the Hedgehog x Samantha (Scourgantha) [ ] Mighty the Armadillo x Samantha (Mighantha) x Samantha is asexual/aromantic. Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic Jr. x Joie the Hedgehog (because idk)\ [ ] Sonic Jr. x Amy Rose (because IDK) (Wait, isn't Sonic jr. a Sonamy love child?) x Sonic Jr. is asexual/aromantic. Spike the Fox [ ] Spike is asexual/aromantic. Stardust the Cat x Stardust is asexual/aromantic. Steel the Cat [ ] Tails the Fox x Steel (because idk) [ ] Steel x VanillaTheCat (because idk) x Steel is asexual/aromantic. Sweet Cherry the Fox [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Sweet Cherry (Sonerry) x Sweet Cherry x Anime (Sweetime) [ ] Sweet Cherry is asexual/aromantic. TOILS THE FAX MACHINE x Toils x Mary-Sue (Toilsue) [ ] Toils is a fax machine. No romance here, dude. Tekina the Dragon-Cat x Kato the Etherling x Tekina (Kakina) [ ] Tekina is asexul/aromantic. Trixie the Seedrian x Trixie is asexual/aromantic. Viola the Fox x Viola is asexual/aromantic. Wildcat the Bumblecat x Knuckles the Echidna x Wildcat (Knuxild) [ ] Wildcat is asexual/aromantic. Yumna the Cat [ ] Kanji Kigasari x Yumna x Yumna is asexual/aromantic. Kuro the Cat (Added by The_Dark_Knight-13) [ ] Kuro x Shadow (Kudow?) [ ] Kuro is asexual/aromantic Category:Blog posts